Demon Hunter
by g-chi125
Summary: A girl who is a half-demon demon hunter who was kicked out of her group for seeking her mate after he calls to her. Every demon, even human borns have a designated mate. What if Sebastian thinks this girl belongs to him? Lame first ch. and lame summary! Please don t hate me -prays- I don t own the cover...(Delayed)
1. Ch 1:To be a Demon HunterThe Call

_**Demon Hunter**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction **_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

**g-chi: I HATE PLOT BUNNIES THAT INVADE MY DREAMS!**

**Sebby-chan: You don't like dreaming of me, my Lady? May I say I am slightly offended…**

**g-chi: No Sebby! I love you, but not that these stories delay my others and readers get angry! –Cue emotional breakdown-**

**Sebby-chan: -patting g-chi`s back- g-chi125 does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, but she owns the ideas behind this Fanfiction, hence why she can upload it, and any OCs. She would also like to say that this story starts during the Jack the Ripper Arc and if you are a fan of 'Alice' or 'Emotionless' you can expect updates soon. And a warning, this story lags for quite awhile. Why am I so lame, my Lady? *smiles down at weeping g-chi***

**g-chi: Like within the next couple of weeks, not around this fic because my stupid school is a butt **_**and**_** I have to travel to Arkansas for the updates thing! And because you act that way Sebastian.**

**Sebby-chan: *sighs***

_**Chapter 1: To be a Demon Hunter/ The Pull of her Mate?**_

**-Lila POV-**

"Delilah, are you ready yet?" Sensei said through the door. I am about to start my training with the grim reapers for my Demon Hunter Training. My Sensei, or teacher, for today is William T. Spears. I don't know what the 'T' stands for, but who cares. I am an Apprentice Demon Hunter at True Cross Academy for Grim Reapers and Demon Hunters.

"Yes Sensei!" I called to him. As you may have heard before, my name is Delilah, I don't have a last name and I go by Lila. I am a half-demon, as many Demon Hunters are. We rebel against our demon keepers and hunt them. Demons are creatures that prey on humans and eat their souls, but many enter into unholy contracts with demons and we are here to stop all demons. But even so we have protocols to follow and lists of demons that have strayed from their guidelines to kill.

I stepped out of my dorm in my uniform that consisted of a black top with puffy shoulders, a black ankle length skirt, black socks, combat boots, and the insignia of True Cross Academy on my left sleeve. My long silvery black hair was pulled back and my dagger was at my side. "Ready?" William asked

"Yes Sensei." I said firmly. If I got this man`s approval, I would become a full fledged Demon Hunter.

"Then let`s set out." He carried his reaper weapon with him as he led me to the human world where he would be reaping some souls and collecting Grell Sutcliff.

When we arrived in London it was oddly quiet, but we could hear Grell`s odd blabbering about Romeo and Juliet. "It`s just like the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet!" he wailed, giving the demon present chills. "Oh my dear Bassy! Where fore art thou my sweet love Bassy?" he flew through the air. I lost myself watching the supernatural fight in front of me. It was truly a sight to see, the kicks and inhuman speed were magnificent. William sighed next to me. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"You truly are just an apprentice still…" he said adjusting his glasses

The demon put his coat in Grell`s 'scythe' causing it to jam. "What the Hell?!" Grell yelled as he fell.

"That was my finest tail coat. It was made of the highest quality Yorkshire wool." He said, hand on his hip "Wool is a very tricky fabric, once caught it is almost impossible to remove."

Grell fumbled trying to remove the coat. They droned on and the demon began to beat Grell in his face. An inhuman punch sent him flying to the ground. "Oh, Sutcliff…" Will sighed

"Shouldn't we help him, Sensei?" I asked

"No." he said sternly

He kicked Grell forward. The demon and his owner talked for a moment then the demon turned back to Grell. "Oh dear…" he said "I suppose one can`t kill a reaper with bare fists alone." He grabbed his scythe "Well then… I`ll just try this then… His very special Reaper Scythe…" he smiled eerily. I leaped up from my spot on the roof and ran in front of Grell, arms out protectively. The demon`s eyes widened slightly but not much

William sighed "Delilah…" he reprimanded

The demon smirked. "Oh, a little demon hunter has shown up. How amusing. But, if I`m not mistaken, you are only an apprentice. So you are no match for a rather powerful demon such as me, even if you are a half-breed. Oh! You have clipped wings, so you can`t even fly anymore! How sad…" he said mocking me.

"She isn't an apprentice anymore." Will said, signing a document and throwing it into the air. It shinned and I felt power enter me "She is now Lila the Demon Huntress for True Cross Academy." He declared "But she can`t kill you because you haven't broken any laws." He held out a card to the man "William T. Spears, Grim Reaper. I`ll be taking Delilah and Grell with me." He dragged Grell away "Come along Grell, Delilah."

"It`s Lila." I said. I moved away as Grell`s 'scythe' flew towards Will`s head.

"Forgot something." He smiled

Will 'hmphed' "Cheers." He said continuing to drag Grell away. I felt a pull towards that demon, but I still hated him. All demons were unholy evil creatures. I shall abolish them all, including my father and mate.

_-124 Years after Jack the Ripper, Modern London Streets; Lila POV-_

It had been one hundred and twenty four years since I last saw the demon and his little master. I heard that the little master become a demon, I don't know how but he did. I now… err was, in a hunter`s group called the Wickeds. They kind of kicked me out… Hunters moved in packs like animals. We had our roles when a kill call came in. One would be the Cendrillion; they would get close to the demon and then kill them. Others would be the Outfielders; they stand in the back as the back-up hunters.

The uniforms had changed too; they now were black shirts with white undershirts and a black ribbon on the neck, white equipment belts that held our weapons on the waist, there were also black skirts, black knee to thigh socks and brown combat boots.

The Wickeds had kicked me out of the group because I wanted to come here, to London. Every demon is matched with a mate. We either are matched with a half-breed, a human born or a pure-blood. Half-breeds are rarely matched with pure-bloods. When a mate calls to the other, they feel the undying need to be where they are. My mate, even if they abandoned me, called to me.

I heard a chuckle next to me. "Heh… Long time no see little hunter." I stopped with a gasp. That voice, the demon from 1888. I turned to them with a scowl.

"Hello foul demon." I said

"May I ask why you are hear little hunter? You better not be after my master…" he asked

"No. I`m not after your master." I said "I`m no longer a hunter anyway."

"But you still have the uniform. Doesn't that mean you are still a hunter?" he questioned

"I was kicked out two days ago…"

"Why?" the little master spoke up. I could sense he was a powerful demon even if he was a human born.

I sighed in anger "My mate called to me." I said "I want to find this evil being and kill them."

"Heh then why not stay at my manor until you find them?" the master asked.

"Why on earth would I stay with a pure-blood demon and a powerful human born?" I asked

"Because you have nowhere to go?" he asked

"Fine." I scoffed, pouting.

The pure-blood chuckled.

_-Sebastian POV-_

This girl was interesting. Why did I want her near me so bad though? I had called to my mate a few days ago and got no response so I assumed they were dead.

This girl wore a hunter uniform and had long hair similar to Young Master`s. A hunter living in a house of demons… Interesting indeed…

_-End #1- _

_**LAME! I know I hate this chapter! I promise I will try and make it work out! -g-chi**_


	2. I sorry!

**I sorry!**

I won't be updating for a while! At least a week I think cause my laptop died on me! To answer someone's question, it's Death-the-Girl88, but the pic won't be up for another week too! Again I'm sorry! -g-chi ~ :(


	3. gah!

**_UPDATES COMING SOON FOR THE FOLLOWING: ALICE, UNHOLY CHILD, DEMON HUNTER, EMOTIONLESS._**

**PLEASE READ(I BEG YOU!)**

_MY LAPTOP CONTRACTED VIRUS SO I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! I WILL STILL UPDATE BUT UPDATES MAY BE DELAYED BECAUSE MY LAPTOP DOUBLES AS A TABLET SO IT HAS LOTS OF STUFF TO RE-DOWNLOAD! __**(NOTE TO YOU: NEVER DOWNLOAD GAMES WITHOUT VIRUS SOFTWARE**_**!)**

ANYWAY UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOON! VOTE FOR NEW FIC IDEAS LISTED BELOW ON MY POLL :)

**_THE BULLIED(KUROSHITSUJI):_**

**_A girl who is bullied tries to kill herself but Ciel finds her and saves her. CielxOC_**

**_THE VOCALOID GAMES(VOCALOID):_**

**_Inspired by MOTHY's Evil Story and 'The Hunger Games': Every year the VOCALOID COUNTRIES send in one tribute to survive alone. Romance, betryal(misspelled DX I`m doing the copy and paste thing right now) and much more insues. LENxRIN, MIKUxKAITO, slight LENxMIKU_**, **_MIKUxHAKU and RINxKAITO(SLIGHT!), and GUMIxGACKUPO_**

**_THE CURSED TWINS(MANGA VERSE HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE):Twin girls with cursed eyes that see the dead fall into The Country of Hearts and meet Dee and Dum, let`s just say that they fall as-well. DeexOC and DumxOC, BloodxAlice :)_**

**_THE BUTLER AND THE MESSANGER DOVE(KUROSHITSUJI): A girl who delivers messages to the deads loved ones delivers a message to the demon Ciel from his loved ones. He takes interest in her work and offers her residents at his new home in New York. SebastianxOC_**

**_THE SWEETEST EVIL(OHSHC): A girl with a troubled past finds her way to Ouran KyoyaxOC_**

**_POLL UP SOON! I GOTS TO GO TO LE LIBRARY! (I can`t get on the computer there DX)_**

**_OK I SORRY AGAIN! BLAME SLENDERMAN! -g-chi_**


	4. Chapter 2:Meet the Family Lilas Past?

**_Chapter 2: Meet the Family/ Lila`s Past?_**

**_CRACK! CRACK!_**

_"Can`t you do anything right!? You worthless Half-Breed!" a man with dark hair and an angry face said as the whipped the whimpering girl on the ground. She had cuts littering her body and her silvery black hair was in a messy pony tail with stray hair sprawling everywhere_

_When he finally stopped he tisked and left her to bleed in the dark room. Once he was out of ear shot she whispered to herself "Stupid bastard master… forcing me into a contract." She muttered looking up at the hole leading to earth_

_"I could just leave…" she said. And she started her climb up out of the hole_

-In Phantomhive Car-

Lila woke up after the car hit a bump to find her head leaning against a window.

"I see you are awake." Ciel said

"Good morning to you, too." Lila said begrudged

"We are only a few minutes from the house." Ciel said

"Alright…" Lila responded as she looked at the homes roll by.

"Master, Miss Lila, we have arrived." Sebastian said as he opened Ciel car door.

They walked up to the large house only to be greeted by three servants running towards them, two were female and one was male. One appeared to be a chef, another a maid and the last female looked like a gardener.

"Master! Sebastian! Welcome home!" the gardener person yelled. She had short hair put up in clips and wore a button down shirt with plaid pants and boots.

"`Ey! Who`s the girl?" the chef person said. He had sandy hair in a short pony tail and wore a chef`s uniform "She sure is a cutie!" Sebastian felt the strong urge to smack the chef

"Oh! She is very pretty yes!" the maid said. She wore glasses and her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head and tied by a bow. She wore a off-shoulder maid`s uniform and her hair was a purple-ish red.

"Everyone, this is Delilah, a new maid." Sebastian said

"Wait… I`m going to be a maid? Are you serious?" Lila asked

"Yes. Your stay will be paid that way." Ciel said "Ahem." He cleared his throat and gestured to the gardener "This is Finley, our gardener."

"Hi! You can call me Fin, or Finny if ya` like that better!" she said cheerfully

Next Ciel gestured to the maid "This is May, our maid."

"Hi! Let`s get along well, yes!" she said

And then he gestured to the chef "This is Roy, our chef."

"Nice to meet `cha!" he said

"They are each half-breeds contracted by me." Ciel said "I will allow you to get acquainted with them. You start work here tomorrow." He said walking into the house

"Lila had done some research on the Phantomhive family and learned each of their servant's names. Finnian and Finley… Mei-Rin and May… Baldroy and Roy…? Sentimental little human born…

"So Delilah-" Finley started but couldn't finish because Lila cut her off

"Lila, please, call me Lila." She said giving a small smile

"Oh but Delilah is such a pretty name, yes it is!" May said

"Please call me Lila…" she said again with a faraway look in her eye "Delilah holds bad memories…"

"What kind of bad memories?" Finley asked

She sighed. "I was forced into a contract by an abusive man…"

**_Lila POV_**

_"He whipped me when I did something wrong. It could be the littlest thing. Like forgetting to sweep over an area five times, or forgetting to tie my ribbon on my uniform in a double knot. He was truly cruel. Or symbol has disappeared so he must have died since I left. I believe his name was Cornelius. I don't remember… Anyway. I ran away from him and became a hunter, that`s a long story for another time. I was one of the best hunters until my mate called to me and I had to respond. I broke oath and was banished from the hunters. I want to find him now…"_

**_LILA POV END_**

"Wow…" May said "That is _so _romantic!" She grabbed Lila`s shoulders "We are going to be best friends! -"

Sebastian tuned them out and got lost in his own thoughts. _"I called to my mate not too long ago. If only I knew where her mark was I could know if it is her…"_

"Can we see your mark Lila?" Finley asked timidly

She giggled "Sure Finley!" she pulled down her sock and lo' and behold was a five pointed star surrounded by a ring and another ring, this one with diamonds as well on it.

It was Sebastian`s mark.

"Eh- Isn`t- Isn`t that Mister Sebastian`s mark!?" May exclaimed

"It sure looks like it!" Finley said

"It-it can`t be!" Lila said waving her hand and laughing awkwardly

"That is certainly the Elder`s mark." An old man who looked to be of Asian descent said

"Mr. Tanaka!" The three servants exclaimed

"Tanaka? You named him after the steward?" Lila asked

"No. He is Tanaka." Ciel said in a dignified manner

"Allow me to explain Ms. Lila." Sebastian said "Mr. Tanaka felt obliged to serve the young master forever. So once he passed away his soul found us in Hell. Being the kind young master," Ciel felt a tick mark form on his forehead "he turned his soul into a demon`s damned soul."

"And I am forever grateful to the young master." The old man, Tanaka, bowed his head in respect to the young, well _immortal_, earl.

"Let us go inside." Sebastian said as he guided the young hunter inside, his hand on the small of her back. May smirked, Finley jumped up and down excitedly, Roy scoffed and Tanaka smiled.

Once Lila, Sebastian and Ciel were out of ear-shot the four bumbling servants talked amongst themselves.

May sigh while she pulled her hair out of its bun "I do hope my performance pleased the young master…" she said, her voice suddenly deeper.

"Me too…" Finley said, her domineer different. Her cheerful guise was gone.

"I just want to make the young master to be happy. We are under his contract." She pushed up the sleeve of her maid uniform to reveal a star surrounded by a rose. "Do you think Lila is really Sebastian`s mate?" she asked

"Well she had his mark, didn't she?" Roy said in a gruff voice

"Yes… I wonder if he will reveal it to her." Finley said

"I`m sure he will…"

**_SORRY ITS LATE AND SHORT AND ODD… NEXT CHAPTER SOON AND CHARACTER PROFILES ON DA SOON! _**


End file.
